


Queen Bitch

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: Malcolm Tucker是个热辣的婊子。
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker, Julius Nicholson/Malcolm Tucker, Ollie Reeder/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A!Ollie Reeder/O!Malcolm Tucker

Oliver非常后悔。他不该在上班的时候偷懒，跑到一个没人会去的隔间里偷吃零食。不巧的是，有人在他之前就待在这；更不巧的是，这个人是Malcolm。  
“啊，呃，对不起，我就是，帮Glenn那个傻逼拿点饼干，你知道，虽然每天屁股都不会挪动一毫米但他老朽的身体总是很耗能量……”迟钝如Oliver这才注意到空气里浓郁的甜味——这肯定不是饼干的味道，大家都知道社会事务部的饼干是苦的，就跟他们部长的脸一样。  
Malcolm异常的沉默被他自己的喘息声打破了，他艰难的用双手撑着桌台不让自己倒下去，哪怕他的双腿都在发颤。Oliver看到Malcolm西裤上暧昧不明的水迹，“操……”不会吧，Oliver脑子里炸起惊雷，“你你你是个Omega？！”  
“你看出来了，你可真他妈是个天才啊，”Malcolm声音沙哑，但他还在努力表达自己的意思，“把门锁上，我不想让那群大脑漂浮在精液里的白痴Alpha知道。”  
在Oliver近乎条件反射的听话驱使他锁上门之后，他才发现自己的处境非常微妙：操，我把我自己跟Malcolm锁在一个隔间里了，而且Malcolm还发情了！  
“那个，Malcolm，你需要帮助吗？像是，抑制剂之类的……？”  
“你他妈有这东西怎么不早说？快给我！”  
“呃，我没有，抱歉Malcolm，我是个Alpha……”  
“我操，你居然是个Alpha？！”  
“对，而且我想，我们部门应该都是……”Malcolm不可置信的语气让Oliver在心里翻了个白眼，这是他妈的性别刻板印象。不过话说回来，Oliver也从没想过一天到晚杀气腾腾的Malcolm会是个Omega。  
“很好，一个二逼部门装满一帮荷尔蒙失调的二逼Alpha琢磨着他妈的平权新议案，有一打报纸会对这感兴趣的。我觉得我逮住了某个大麻烦的本体，明天我就叫首相把你们都开了，”热潮在他腹中翻涌，Malcolm已经没力气大吼大叫了，“那你这狗崽子打算怎么帮我？”他压低声音发问，试图让自己听上去没那么虚弱。  
“我可以去买……”“那太慢了，”Malcolm闻到了Oliver信息素的味道，没什么攻击力但已经悄无声息地顺着Alpha侵略性的本能蔓延至整个房间——至此Malcolm才真的相信眼前这个软蛋是个Alpha，“……是你自己送上门来的。”  
Oliver还没明白这句话是什么意思，Malcolm已经踢掉了自己的鞋子，开始粗鲁地扯掉西裤。尽管Malcolm之前一直在努力夹紧双腿，黏糊糊的体液还是浸湿了他的内裤。Malcolm嫌弃地把它甩到一边，一屁股坐上了桌台，分开自己的双腿，右手手指顶开入口，在里面胡乱搅动着，又一股清液从甬道里流出。  
“还愣着干什么？要我教你怎么性交吗童子军？”  
Malcolm染上情欲的声音惊醒了已经吓呆的Oliver，Alpha的本性让他顺从地走到Malcolm面前。Oliver很难从Malcolm大张的双腿间移开视线，臀缝间满是湿漉漉水光的穴口直接暴露在他眼前。该死的，他早该留意到，这个极具攻击性的首席顾问有一只肉感十足的屁股。他咽了一口唾沫，用最后的理智问，“……Malcolm，你确定要我，要我来做这个吗？”  
“不然我还能从社会事务部这个垃圾堆里找到什么更好的选择吗？”Malcolm吸入了太多Oliver的信息素，这让他不自觉地用空虚的身体磨蹭起桌台，“快点Ollie，快点他妈的操我，make me happy！”  
这事可真他妈的疯狂。Oliver感觉自己的脑组织像一大块布丁似的在颅骨里摇晃，有一个残暴的厨师撬开了他的头盖骨，往里面拌进了一大勺刚熬出来的焦糖，分量足够让十位注重身材的女士尖叫。是的，Malcolm的信息素甜腻得像正在咕噜冒泡的焦糖。操， 布丁、撬棍、尖叫，Malcolm要我快点操他，宇宙某处绝对他妈有一只猴子坐在打字机前敲着一部他妈的伟大讽刺剧。  
“I will make you happy.”Oliver说。  
这显然没能讨好到发情期的Omega，“Jesus！我坐在这里不是等着看你怎么把你那几根可怜巴巴的手指打成结的。”  
Malcolm粗暴地扒掉了Oliver的裤子，下身越来越忽视的空虚感让他下手没轻没重，那堆布料现在像垃圾一样堆在了Oliver的脚面上。“谢天谢地，性征正常。卫生部的那帮蠢货会为了你给NHS省下的预算感谢上帝的。”  
虽说承受Malcolm的语言羞辱基本是他日常工作的一部分，眼下的景况多少让Oliver觉得自尊受伤：“我绝对会让你满意得不得了的，Malcolm。”  
“哈，你把自己说得像个揽客的男妓，放心，我会给你一个让你满意得不得了的……呃！”  
Oliver扶着Malcolm的大腿用力操进了他汁水泛滥的洞口里，Omega的身体立刻给出了热情的回应，争先恐后簇拥上来的媚肉让Oliver爽得倒吸一口凉气。出于一点小小的报复心，他没给Malcolm一点适应的时间就抽插了起来——但对方显然也并不需要。他看上去享受极了，Oliver酸溜溜地想着，而自己成了他的自慰工具。  
“碰碰我……哈……我前面。”Malcolm不知怎地仍成功保持了那种颐指气使的语气，Oliver再次下意识地遵从了。  
Malcolm在情事上的老练多少有点让人惊讶，他毫不客气地扭动着，确保每一次进入都能正确地撞上自己生殖腔口的敏感点。说不定他真是首相的婊子，Oliver敢肯定这不尽如人意的场地限制了他的发挥。  
Oliver没费什么事就操开了Malcolm的生殖腔，这具熟透了的身体习惯且欢迎异物的插入。这位在白厅令所有人闻风丧胆的新闻官似乎正在融化，前后都淌着水，维持这个姿势对他来说也变得越来越困难。他的整个上身都向后仰着，双手支在桌面上，这让Oliver得以看清他的脸。他咬着嘴唇抑制呻吟的表情绝对可以用放荡来形容。  
狭小隔间里两人的信息素味已经浓郁到了极点，濒临顶点的Omega圈上了Alpha的脖子，滚烫的喘息挠着对方的后颈。Oliver的大脑被搅得一片空白，释放在了Malcolm因高潮而绞紧的甬道里。  
……操。我他妈射进了Malcolm的身体里。他是个发情期的Omega。操。超过20%的受孕率。Oliver不受控制地想象了一下自己和Malcolm的孩子的模样，他几乎要发抖了，这是真的很恐怖。  
“怎么，你在等我付钱吗？”高潮过后，Malcolm的声音有点懒洋洋的，“拔出去。”  
Oliver照做了。一丝白浊混在爱液中流了出来，十足的色情画面，但Oliver无心欣赏。  
“那个……我不是故意射在里边的。”  
Malcolm正在用纸巾擦拭着自己的下体，听到这话好像有点惊讶：“哦，没关系，我绝育了。和你的孩子？上帝不会允许这种事发生的，这是真的很恐怖。”  
这个扭曲的一致意见让Oliver哑口无言。  
“你这副痴呆的样子让我怀疑你是不是把自己那点可怜的大脑射进了我的身体里。水，谢谢。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A!Ollie Reeder/O!Malcolm Tucker, A!Jamie MacDonald/O!Malcolm Tucker

一整个上午，Oliver什么都没干成。他旁敲侧击着每一个遇见的人，“Malcolm今天有找你麻烦吗？”“你有听说Malcolm的’那件事’吗？”，把所有人都弄得莫名其妙。Glenn则好心地提醒他：“如果你犯了什么恐怖的错误，最好是趁早说出来。”Oliver忿忿地躲进了文件堆里。至少他今天确实还没搞砸任何事。还没有机会。  
更糟糕的是，昨天Malcolm在隔间里的模样总是不受控制地溜进他的大脑。他几乎要痛恨自己的性别了。该死的Alpha本能，永远在鬼鬼祟祟地嘀咕着：那是一个成熟而有吸引力的Omega。你阻止不了它，哪怕你在脑海里对它大吼大叫了一万遍：那是Malcolm，那是他妈的Malcolm Tucker！他是个Omega改变不了任何事，除了让他得以把你当作按摩棒来使用。反正在信息素的作用下你根本拒绝不了。这根本就是他妈的强奸，这个该死的野蛮国家居然还没有一条法律来保护Alpha的性自主权。  
可Malcolm显然也没打算轻易放过他。这位阴魂不散的新闻主管有所有人的私人号码，以确保所有人都随时在他的控制之中。现在他的信息躺在Oliver消息列表的最上端。Oliver可以看见第一句话是什么，足以让他领会完整意思，无非是Malcolm礼貌地邀请他再为自己服务一次——他很希望自己能假装没看见这条消息，但Malcolm和他的本能都不容许。  
他按照Malcolm的指示在昨天的地方等。或许是出于一种阴险的设计智慧，这栋楼的隔音做得相当一般。从Malcolm踏进大门的一刻起，你可以听着他一路挥洒着他的谩骂朝你逼近，整栋楼的人都幸灾乐祸着噤若寒蝉。今天Oliver又有幸多了一层体验。他发泄性地啃食着那些无趣的小饼干，等待着新闻官在履职之余来光顾一二。荒唐。他决不承认自己的情绪多少是来自被压抑着的亟待满足的情欲。  
他听见Malcolm已经到了门口，正当他纠结着主动去开门是否显得太恬不知耻的时候，似乎有什么变故发生了。  
“Jamie——”他听见Malcolm十足夸张地叹了口气，“我不记得这里有任何事需要你处理。”  
在James MacDonald破门而入之前，Oliver钻到了桌子底下。完全是身体反应。半块饼干和一堆零碎的包装纸全胡乱铺在桌面上。  
“我也不记得这里有任何事需要你处理，除非你要因为社会事务部难得没出问题的一个上午给他们点额外的奖赏。”James拽着他顶头上司的胳膊把人拖进了房间，“我闻出来了，你是在发情期。”  
“哦？多谢你的关心，尽管你在为一件和你没半点关系的事吵吵闹闹，就像个关心政治和环保的流行明星。”Malcolm提高了嗓门，“不想卷铺盖的话就到你该去的……操。”  
Malcolm的呼吸几乎立刻急促了起来。小剂量的抑制剂可以让他继续工作，却不足以帮他抵御这种程度的信息素挑逗，而对方又似乎打定了主意把他拖进强制发情里。而Oliver几乎想探出头来看看这出好戏的全貌了，尽管James故意爆发的浓烈信息素让同为Alpha的他相当不适。  
“我得让你知道谁才是你更好的选择，”James一把把人抱起来放到了桌面上，对他满嘴的骂骂咧咧充耳不闻，“我不能任由某些满肚子坏水的蠢货占用你的时间。”  
Oliver能看到的只有Malcolm两条在桌边晃晃荡荡的腿，连同甜腻的Omega信息素——里面还混着一点他昨天留下的味道——把他搅得头昏脑胀。  
遽然爆发的情潮让Omega几乎承受不了那双隔着衣服胡乱抚摸的手，他扭动着试图挣脱，获得的效果却适得其反，无非是被视作一种情色的暗示。更何况James还在到处煽风点火，恶意地让布料摩擦他腰腹间格外敏感的肌肤：“那你就别他妈的磨磨叽叽。”  
James像是获得了某种满足似的，神经质地笑了出声。他把桌板拍得震天响，叫喊道：“OllieOllieOllieOllie in come freeeee!!”  
听到自己的名字时Oliver吓得浑身冰凉。他还在犹豫要不要继续装死，暴躁的Alpha直接把他从桌子底下踢了出来。Malcolm没有表示一点同情，看着他的眼神像是发现了世界上最大的白痴。苏格兰人，Oliver悄悄翻了个白眼，上帝把这两个恶魔安排在一起，绝对是指望着他们能在床上干掉对方。“我……可以出去。你们继续。”我做了明智的决定，Oliver在心里夸自己，掺和到他俩的事里绝对会被不露痕迹地杀人灭口。  
但Oliver身体却难以移动。一个裤子脱了一半的发情Omega正在Oliver身前，对方身上冒出的甜腻味道早就让Oliver的阴茎发硬。至少再次证明了我是个性功能健全的Alpha，Oliver绝望地试图迫使自己迈开步子。“行了别跟自己过不去了，”James拉住Oliver的手摸向Malcolm的两腿之间，那里已经湿润到手指可以轻松地操进去，“你不想操他吗？”  
“我还不知道你有这个癖好，还是说你突然有了难能可贵的自知之明，Jamie？”Malcolm口头上的骂骂咧咧没有什么威慑力，在双腿被裤子卡住的情况下他依然努力打开自己，想让Oliver的手指伸到更里面去。  
Oliver手指连续抽插，更多的信息素随着不断流出的体液释放出来。James确定Malcolm已经完全进入了发情状态，他扯掉了Malcolm的西裤，又换来几句Malcolm哑着嗓子的咒骂，“Malcolm，你就找了这么个只会用手指操你的Alpha来让自己爽吗，不得不说你这标准下降简直是马里亚纳海沟级别的。”James用自己的阴茎挤开Malcolm的后穴，虽然有点吃力，但Malcolm还是同时吃下了James的阴茎和Oliver的两根手指。  
“至少他废话比你少……啊！”James故意顶到了最深处，Malcolm没克制住发出短促的呻吟。接着James有节奏律动起来，淫靡的水声成了两人断断续续骂战的背景音。Oliver得不到抚慰的阴茎已经硬得发疼，混乱的信息素简直要把逼疯。他完全理解不了为什么这两个人在这种情况下还能持续输出异想天开的恶毒比喻，顺便默契地讽刺自己。这就是他妈的丑恶政界内幕，而我就是那个弄臣角色，这么想着，Oliver手指恶意地往深处顶了顶，“唔！”Malcolm身体猛地战栗，木桌被他的指甲划出一道抓痕。Oliver终于发现了其中乐趣，他的手指与James的阴茎一起交替进出着，搅动着Malcolm深处的体液。  
Malcolm浑身颤抖，他用泛红的眼睛瞪着面前的两个Alpha，但又自己抓住腿弯把双腿拉的更开，James毫不客气地进入得更深了，Oliver也马上会了意，在Malcolm的敏感点处反复戳弄。当James捅到他的宫口时，Malcolm的脏话都被憋在了喉咙口，只能仰着脖子呻吟，还不忘把身子往前挺了挺。这番景象让Oliver的下腹一紧，Alpha的本能让他只想不管不顾地把阴茎塞到Malcolm已经满满当当的后穴里，但他没这个胆子。刚刚Malcolm还“夸奖”了他，说他听话得像马戏团里那些穿着西装为了额外的香蕉假装会画画的猩猩。  
Malcolm随着两人的动作上下摇摆着臀部，没过多久就达到了高潮。剧烈收缩着的肠肉给了James极大的快感，他最后抽插了几下，把精液射进了Malcolm的生殖腔里。  
高潮过后的Malcolm没有任何力气动弹，只能靠着墙壁，两腿无力的大张着。James倒是无比体贴，在拔出阴茎后就开始拿纸熟练地给Malcolm清理下半身。Oliver发现自己被完全忽视了，“那个……我还没……”他难为情地指指自己下身支起的帐篷。过了好一会Malcolm才找回涣散的神志，他不耐烦地说，“我跟首相三点有个会议，讨论一些比你不能自控就瞎勃起的阴茎重要得多的事情。你自己解决一下吧。”“可，可是……”是你叫我过来的，Oliver憋屈地想。很好，清醒一点吧，你就是一个呼之即来挥之即去的性玩具。  
Oliver注意到一旁James胜利的目光，“你觉得如何，Malc，是我操你比较爽，还是Ollie操你比较爽？”  
Malcolm穿上裤子，“都他妈不如我家的震动棒爽。”他整了一下衣服上的褶皱，精神焕发的像是什么都没发生过一样。“现在我要去跟首相开会了，你们俩给我留下来清理这里。不准让任何人发现，不然你俩一起打包滚蛋——两个Alpha在政府大楼里搞得火热，绝对是桩大奇闻。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A!Julius Nicholson/O!Malcolm Tucker

现在，Julius Nicholson放任自己盯着Malcolm的领口不放。对，这是有点不礼貌，随时可能有十个Omega保护协会从电视屏幕里跳出来对此大吼大叫。不过既然对方已经吃饱喝足，揉着肚子在你家沙发上四仰八叉，这点失礼似乎也不算过分。就算看在那堆陈年旧事的份上吧。这会儿Julius真有点想念十几年前的Malcolm。  
“不错的房子，昂贵的设计。”Malcolm盯着墙面瞧，“但你知道吗，它看上去就像他妈的斯特兰韦斯监狱。”  
“你是打算在我的沙发上窝上一晚了吗，Malc？”Julius不太情愿地收回了视线，忍不住刻薄了一把，“我是说，没什么更好的去处？”  
“你说得对，去哪都比和一个管不住自己眼睛的Alpha同处一室强。我对你可是十足信任，Jule。”  
“很好，我很高兴时间没有把你对我的信任毁掉。”Julius差不多已经在咬牙切齿了。  
他们这代人步入政坛的年月，政治界对Omega比如今要不友好得多，当然，按照Malcolm的话说，“能钻的空子也多”。总之有一天Malcolm来了，留着半长的卷发，踏着快步舞的节奏迈进了白厅的大门，全是朵千娇百媚的娇花——当时正在办公室门口啃三明治的Julius见证了这历史性的一幕。他胆大包天地假装自己是个Alpha（“我没有。”Malcolm为自己辩解，但他可是他妈的专业人士，当然不需要亲自在政府大厅发表关于自己性别的宣言），并成功地运作了这场英国政坛维系时间最长的骗局，除了在某些人面前。某些不幸的人。  
不幸地，Julius就是这群不幸的人中的一位；最早的那位，Julius无法评价这一点是幸运还是不幸。  
“不管怎样，这儿总算比你从前那个单间强。”Malcolm偏偏又不知好歹地旧事重提，“整整一栋楼塞满了聒噪的混蛋。”  
Julius认为Malcolm的评论并不公平。在他的记忆里，那个小房间被布置得相当温馨，尤其是为了迎接Malcolm的大驾光临，他甚至在写字台上插了一瓶鲜花，连窗台都擦得一尘不染。  
在那张单人床上，刚刚结束了处男生涯的Julius怀里抱着“他的Malc”，一边琢磨着第三十四种求婚的方式和未来孩子的名字，意犹未尽地揉弄着Omega柔软的胸脯。他戳弄了一下Malcolm的乳头，它立刻敏感地挺立了起来。  
“你哺育孩子的样子一定很可爱。”年轻的Julius天真地来了一句自以为合时宜的情话。  
Malcolm复杂地望了他一眼，总体而言应当说是不乏怜悯：“亲爱的，我想不会有那么一天的。我做过节育手术了。”  
Julius被一盆冷水当头浇下，反而是加倍地摸不着头脑。但没关系，在未来的几年里，他有的是冷静的机会。他得接受现实：Malcolm Tucker是个混蛋，是个热辣的婊子，是个天才政客，但反正不是他未来的妻子。真是遗憾啊，那个把他拉进休息室眼泪汪汪地说自己是个Omega，眼下面临着突如其来的发情期的Malcolm是多么楚楚动人啊。他红着眼眶说“我觉得在这里我只能信任你”，两手撑着桌沿仿佛腿软得站不住。但后来Julius不由怀疑连这场意外的发情期都不是真正的意外。他妈的Malcolm Tucker，不会因为年轻了十几岁而好对付多少。那时他真正一无所有，因此更加无所不用其极。  
但上帝啊，哪怕今时今日，这个躺在他家沙发上、姿态不雅的Malcolm仍然对他有着作为Omega的影响力。或许不止是作为Omega的影响力，谁知道呢。  
“聒噪的混蛋，你显然也是其中之一。”Julius不忿地把外卖盒通通扫进了垃圾桶，“怎么，想着要旧梦重温了吗？”  
“嚯，你这伪君子。”Malcolm总算从墙纸上移开了眼，“索贿用不着这么委婉。话要说清，这回可说不准到底是谁帮了谁的忙。”  
“你大可以拒绝我的提议。在明天上班之前，你还有大把的反悔时间，只不过要额外结清一下晚餐钱。”  
“闭嘴，滚过来亲我。”  
Julius知道自己如愿以偿了，虽然这一胜利毫无满足感可言。作为一个Omega，Malcolm可能有点太擅长夺取性关系的主动权了，而且做得比肥皂剧里那些装模作样的Alpha都要好。  
但Malcolm已经微抬着下巴做出了十足的索吻姿态，Julius怀疑自己没有办法真的拒绝Malcolm。也许心理学家是对的，他最开始就不该跨过门槛对那个看似脆弱的小Omega心软。追悔再次来迟。舌尖交缠时，Julius在Malcolm身上闻到了比平时更浓郁的信息素香味。  
很快Malcolm就把舌头从两人唇间抽回，眼中泛起一点笑意，揉了揉Julius鼓起的裤裆，“需要我帮你吗？”Julius这才发现自己早被Omega用信息素悄悄攫住，身体不争气地给出了对方喜闻乐见的反应。  
“身为Omega，躺到Alpha家沙发上让自己闻起来像块香甜的奶油，真是像你。”Julius嘴上申斥，但已经动手把Malcolm的裤子拽了下来。他不敢承认自己打电话给Malc的时候确实抱有这点心思。Malcolm笑了起来，贴近了Julius的脸。熟悉的信息素气味打在Julius脸上，他下意识想避开，却忍不住深吸了一口，“你完全可以信任我。毕竟我们的交易在饭桌上就谈完了不是吗？还是说这真的是你的附加条款？”  
每次跟Malcolm发生肉体关系都不会带来什么好运，这是Julius与Malc认识以来得到的唯一教训。但他没有任何长进，一旦Malcolm用信息素发出勾人的邀请，他就立刻丧失思考能力。现在刚被开除的Omega同僚光着屁股在他胯下吟喘，过不了几天对方又会在自己的帮助下做回政府顾问。无论被哪家报纸知道都能让他上个头条，好一点的报纸会说“唐宁街性丑闻，肮脏的幕后交易”，每日邮报则会找到他最丑的抓拍放在首页旁边写上“光洁无毛的龟头顾问”。  
明明是Malcolm先破坏了规则，但你也不能指望一个惯于把性别当做手段的人会为此付出什么代价。想到这里Julius的不怀好意地顶撞Malcolm最脆弱的那点，让Malcolm身子轻颤。他实在喜欢Omega在做爱时流露出的脆弱姿态。哪怕是糖衣炮弹，也总得容他尽兴尝透甜头才行。  
“我记得你喜欢这里。”Julius轻轻拧了几下Malc乳首，那处便翘立颤抖起来，乳尖的酥麻感一路传到脊椎，“哈……你记性不错。”  
即使没有处在发情期，Malcolm也足够诱人了。他用柔软的肠壁把Julius紧箍住，湿漉漉的吞吐着Julius的阴茎。当Julius不能自制的冲撞他内部时，他泛红的双眼就溢出泪水，吐出一声声满足的喘息。Julius甚至怀疑Malcolm连呻吟都精心设计过，不然怎么总挠得他心痒难耐，又忍不住俯身吻掉Malcolm脸上的泪水，就像真正的情人会做的那样。  
在充斥房间的信息素催化下，Julius没法抑制自己标记的本能，哪怕他很早就知道这个Omega不可占有，不能受孕，不受束缚。当他射进Malcolm的生殖腔时，他咬破了Malcolm后颈的腺体，把自己的信息素注入其中。不少Alpha都试图把这个Omega据为己有，以这种暂时标记的方式自欺欺人。Julius知道的就有许多。比如现任首相，如果不是党魁想要他的顾问回去，Julius也不可能让Steve为犯罪数据丑闻担全责；还有那个对他抱有根深蒂固敌意的高级新闻官James，成天像条狗一样围着Malcolm打转。甚至有一次他从擦肩而过的Malc身上闻到了Ollie的味道。  
“在想什么呢？”高潮后的Malc餍足地看着自己，Julius赶紧抽回思绪，在Malc的肚子上轻轻捏了一把，“没什么，就是发现你比从前胖了。”  
“是吗？”Malcolm嘟囔道，“十年前你甚至还没谢顶呢。”


End file.
